Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Morgan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dead Man's Duel! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid has agreed to face Cabe Tilson to duel it out in an enclosed area after he and Hank Sawyer swindled Jim Connor's ranch. They agree to clamp a kerchief between each others teeth, promising only to draw and shoot once they both drop it. When they do, the Ringo Kid easily outdraws Tilson and shoots his guns out of his hands, unwilling to kill him. The Kid instead tells Tilson to square things by signing the deed to the ranch back to Connor to do so. Tilson agrees to do so, thanking the Ringo Kid for sparing his life. However after the Kid leaves the pen, those gathered to see the outcome find Tilson dead inside with the kerchief in his mouth, leaving them to believe that the Ringo Kid cheated and killed Tilson in cold blood. Soon the Ringo Kid is arrested by the sheriff who has a warrant signed by Hank Sawyer and others who accuse the Kid of killing Cabe. Ringo finds himself locked in the jail and wondering if he really did kill Tilson. However later in the night his horse Arab comes to the window of his cell and he gets his faithful horse to get a rope to tie to the bars to allow him to pull them off the window. Free, the Ringo Kid goes back to the pen and finds that one of the boards have been pulled off the side of one of the walls, and fresh tracks around it. The Kid then pays a visit to Doc Barlow's office and asks to see the body. To his surprise the dead man bares a striking resemblance to Cabe Tilson, but is a different man. Suddenly Hank Sawyer comes bursting in with his guns out. He tells the Ringo Kid that the dead man is really Cabe Tilson's twin brother and is holding Cabe somewhere. The Kid easily shoots the guns out of Hank's hands and rounds Sawyer up, clearing his name. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Sawyer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis3 = Sheriff Sam Kimball has been gunned down Gila Bass with the Ringo Kid coming to his side. As he dies, Kimball hands the Ringo Kid his guns and tells him not to get revenge against Bass, telling him that some how he will get revenge himself, telling the Kid to hang up his guns in his office. The Kid promises to follow his rules. Some time later the Ringo Kid returns to Kimball's town of Powderhorn, and when news reaches Gila Bass begins to fear that the Kid is out looking for revenge and begins gathering the other outlaws in town. Word also reaches the new sheriff, Jim, is also advised of the situation. Gila goes out into the street to face the Ringo Kid ready to draw, but as the Kid approaches closer Bass loses his nerve and cowers but the Ringo Kid does nothing. The Kid meets with Jim and they go back to the sheriffs office. Opening Sam Kimball's old office where his guns now hang covered in dust and cobwebs, the Ringo Kid tells Jim about the promise he made to keep. The Kid then tells Jim that while he is in town he is turning over his guns in order to resist the temptation to kill Gila Bass. Meanwhile, Gila has convinced himself and his men that the Ringo Kid has turned coward and they all boast over the situation in the local saloon, when suddenly the Ringo Kid enters. Gila decides to try to goad the Ringo Kid. The Kid in turns throws a glass of water into his face calling him a coward and leaves. This angers Gila Bass who threatens to get revenge against the Ringo Kid, even if he is not wearing guns. Knowing that the Ringo Kid is waiting in Sam Kimball's office and that his old guns are hanging there, he goes to the sheriff's office without his own guns to convince Jim to let him face the Ringo Kid. Alone in the office, Gila quickly grabs the guns off the wall and tries to shoot the Ringo Kid with them. However the guns suddenly explode in Gila Bass' hands. The Ringo Kid realizes that Sam plugged the barrels of the gun, in order to get his revenge against Gila Bass. Bass is then taken into custody. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gila Bass Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Back Down or Die! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Showdown in Calico! | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid is camped out for the night when he hears someone approaching his camp and draws his guns. It turns out to be Matt Horn, the sheriff of Calico and he is in rough shape. The Kid learns that the entire town, including his father Cory Rand, are in trouble as the Black Widow mob have taken over the entire town. Horn explains further that judge Larramie disappeared and is presumed killed, and that the gang's leader Blackie Gormes has set up his own crooked judge. When Cory tried to stop them they forced Matt to jail him. The Ringo Kid tells Matt that in the morning they are going to gather up all the honest people in town and take back the town. The next morning the Ringo Kid heads into town and is greeted by members of the Black Widow gang who try to rope him up in welcome, but the Kid easily blasts the ropes apart. When they draw their guns the Kid easily shoots them out of their hands and then ropes up his welcoming committee. The Ringo Kid fights his way into the local saloon where Blackie Gormes is holed up. The Ringo Kid, talking tough, tells Blackie that he has come to take over the position of sheriff of Calico. Impressed by the Kid's skills Blackie agrees giving him the keys to the jail and the sheriff's star. However the Kid suddenly turns, suggesting that he take over the town instead. This impresses Blackie even more leaving him to believe he picked the right man for the job. When the Kid arrives at the jail he uses his keys to free his father and the other honest people in town who have been locked up. That night the posse then rounds up the entire Black Widow gang, with the Ringo Kid dealing with Blackie Gormes himself, easily disarming him and tossing him in jail with the rest of his minions. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Black Widow gang ** Blackie Gormes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}